


Breakfast Surprise

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: One might expect that the Archangel Gabriel would have a particular way of celebrating the weeks leading up to Christmas.  Most wouldn’t guess that involved dragons.





	Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) Community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [inflatable Christmas dragon](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/154344.html).

“Uh, Sam?” Eileen called from somewhere down the hall. “Could you come here?”

Sam dried off quickly and slung a towel around his waist before hurrying out there. She hadn’t sounded scared or urgent, but his phone was back in their room, so he couldn’t text a reply and didn’t want to keep her waiting.

When he found her in the library, he just stood there and stared. Sitting on one of the library tables was a [balloon dragon of some kind. It was holding candy canes](https://i.imgur.com/pNoNvUJ.jpg).

“Was this your idea?” she asked.

“Not me,” he signed. “So that leaves…”

“Hey lovers!” Gabriel swooped in carrying three plates piled high with French toast. He waggled his eyebrows. “Ooh-la-la, Sam! Wait, was today clothing optional and nobody told me? Because that is completely unfair.”

“Gabriel,” Eileen said, “why is there a toy dragon holding candy canes where my books were?”

“Because it’s December.” He replied once he had set down the plates on the table. As soon as he’d finished, he made a grab for Sam’s towel.

Sam appreciated that Gabe actually let him step back out of reach. Naked time was great and all, but preferably not while Dean and Cas were rattling around the bunker somewhere, not to mention Mom.

“Any particular reason you went with a dragon?” Sam asked, hoping to distract him.

“Hey, you humans have added some seriously out-there stuff to this holiday, and I am all about it,” Gabe said. 

“You totally found it at Walmart and liked that it had candy,” Eileen said as she sat down to her breakfast.

Gabe leaned over and kissed her quickly, then backed up enough to say, “You get me, babe, and that’s why I love you.”

“I’m, uh, gonna throw some clothes on before we eat,” Sam said.

“You’re gonna sit down as-is, or I’m taking that towel,” Gabe warned.

Sam raised his hands in surrender and took a seat.

“Oh man, something smells…” Dean came around the corner and stopped mid-sentence. He slammed his mouth shut, looked at each of them (including the dragon) and turned around, muttering, “Nope. Nope. Nope.”

“I think Gabe broke your brother,” Eileen said.

Sam winced.

“Nah,” Gabe said. “Not this time. Eat up beautiful. That means you, too, Sam.”

Sam sighed and picked up his fork. If this was the way it was starting, it was going to be a very interesting December.


End file.
